


Kissing a Fool (Haikyuu!! Ver.)

by yacchanskt (skripsi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Friends With Benefits, Hardcore, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripsi/pseuds/yacchanskt
Summary: Our path is made by a terribly good-timing and dumb luck.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 10





	Kissing a Fool (Haikyuu!! Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my Haikyuu!! Version of Kissing a Fool. You can read the original GinHiji Kissing a Fool fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016090). Thank you!♡

Malam ini terasa panjang dan meresahkan bagi Hinata Shouyou.

Keheningan membuat telinganya berdengung lebih keras, menyatu dengan getar _vibrator_ yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Dua puluh lima menit sudah ia menanyakan hal yang serupa " _apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?_ ", namun tiada pula yang menjawab. Shouyou hanya mampu menunggu dan memanggil sebuah nama. Nama yang tak disangka akan menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk terlepas dari belenggu yang menjeratnya saat ini.

"tsum.. atsumu.." panggilnya lirih, tanpa menghiraukan lagi apa arti nama itu baginya.

* * *

Tokyo, tiga hari yang lalu.

Cuaca terik sepertinya tak menembus dinginnya ruangan kerja milik Shouyou. Tangannya terlipat, menunggu penjelasan dari pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Berapa kali sudah saya bilang, kalau mau lulus itu, jangan macam-macam dengan dosen. Cukup diam dan kerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya." Sambungnya dengan cepat, "Sudah untung kamu tidak diberi surat peringatan karena tiga kali mengulang mata kuliah yang sama."

Shouyou mencecarnya dengan omelan, tak tahan dengan kelakuan mahasiswanya itu. "Hei, Miya Atsumu, mau sampai kapan kamu seperti ini? Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan orang tua yang sudah membiayaimu di sini?"

"Sa— saya sudah tidak punya orang tua." Jawabnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh Shouyou.

 _Kenapa harus membahas orang tua?_ Pikirnya. _Apa tidak ada hal lain untuk dibahas? Apakah harus dengan membuka luka lama terlebih dulu sebelum membuat luka baru?_

Atsumu, begitu ia sering disapa, memilih untuk tidak menumpahkan kekesalannya hari ini.

"Saya tidak macam-macam, Hinata-sensei. Saya juga sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, tapi tetap saja diberi nilai jelek. Ya saya nggak terima dong, sensei."

Shouyou menyela, "Ya itu kan tugas kelompok, malah dikerjakan sendiri. Saya mengerti jika satu kelompok dengan adik kelas itu sulit, tapi itu bukan jadi alasan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri."

Atsumu hanya mampu mengepal kedua tangannya, menahan amarah agar tidak mengucap kalimat yang akan ia sesali nanti. "Saya sudah berusaha menghubungi anggota kelompok saya, tapi tidak ada respon. Jadi saya mikirnya ya mereka memang sengaja tidak melibatkan saya dalam tugas tersebut."

Shouyou mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si mahasiswa, "Ya saya nggak mau tahu, yang namanya tugas kelompok ya harus dikerjakan secara kelompok. Kamu itu hidup dalam lingkungan masyarakat, nggak bisa seenaknya mengambil keputusan sepihak begitu. Jadi kalau tidak ingin terlihat menonjol ya setidaknya jangan menyusahkan."

Banyak yang bilang jika hidup itu harus bersosialisasi agar bisa diterima masyarakat. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Hinata, ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan tidak menggantungkan diri kepada orang lain. Atsumu muak dengan orang-orang munafik yang meminta suatu penjelasan bukan untuk didengar— melainkan untuk dibalas dengan ucapan yang menggambarkan superioritas dan kuasa atas dirinya, seperti apa yang dilakukan sang dosen wali di hadapannya sekarang.

Tatapan Atsumu dingin dan kosong, "Kalau begitu saya terima berapapun nilai yang Tsukishima-sensei berikan ke saya. Saya sadar kalau saya hanya mahasiswa semester 11 yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan studi, pasti akan menyusahkan jika harus satu kelompok dengan mahasiswa semester tua seperti saya ini."

"Kamu pikir ucapan sarkastik seperti itu akan mempan di saya? Ah ya sudah, saya coba diskusikan lagi dengan Tsukishima-san terkait nilaimu. Jangan lupa untuk segera ajukan proposal skripsi ke dosen pembimbingmu." Ujar Shouyou sambil membuka laptop.

Atsumu bangkit dari kursi, memberi salam kepada yang lebih tua "Terima kasih atas pengertian sensei, mohon maaf karena sudah menyusahkan sensei, semoga waktu saya yang terbuang sia-sia ini bisa membuahkan hasil yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya nanti. Selamat siang."

Pintu ruangannya pun tertutup dari luar sesaat setelah tangannya melambai tanda mengusir karena terlalu sibuk berkutat di layar laptop. Namun tiba-tiba Shouyou menghentikan apapun yang ia lakukan saat ini, teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mahasiswanya. " _Huh?! What the hell?!!_ "

* * *

Pikiran Atsumu kalut, merasa dilema dengan pilihan hidup yang ada di depannya. Separuh darinya ingin agar segera wisuda, lalu kembali ke kampung dan bekerja di sana. Namun separuhnya lagi sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini, apalagi sejak ia bekerja menjadi _male host_ di salah satu _gay bar_ terkenal di Tokyo bernama **_Equinox_**. Kapan lagi ia bisa bekerja hanya empat hari dalam seminggu dengan penghasilan yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari pekerja kantoran pada umumnya? Ia tak peduli dengan reputasi maupun harga diri, yang Atsumu pahami, besar kecilnya upah yang diberi akan bergantung pada pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan. Sudah ia buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran yang menyusahkannya.

Sang pemilik bar, Kuroo Tetsurou, sengaja menjadwalkan Atsumu bersamaan dengan Kita Shinsuke— yang merupakan adik tingkat Atsumu di kampus, pada hari kamis sampai minggu agar tidak bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliah mereka. Lalu primadona yang lain, Sakusa Kiyoomi dan Akaashi Keiji, bekerja di hari senin hingga rabu agar bar tetap ramai meski hari biasa. Mereka berdua bergabung dengan Atsumu dan Shinsuke pada saat bar sedang ramai-ramainya di hari Sabtu.

Hingga pada suatu siang yang tenang di hari Rabu, terdengar suara notifikasi yang berasal dari telepon genggam milik Atsumu. Menyadari jika semua mata yang ada di perpustakaan tertuju padanya, dengan segera ia meraih dan mematikan ponselnya. Setelah situasi mulai terkendali, Atsumu menyalakan ponselnya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Tertera kontak dengan nama "Akaashi Keiji" di urutan paling atas.

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» Atsumu, selo nggak? Tolongin dong..

 **Me** :

« Oi Kashi, _sorry_ aku ini lagi di perpus.

« selo kok, ada apa?

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» It's Akaashi (>_<!!)

» Gantiin aku untuk hari ini dong, nanti 50:50 deh..

 **Me** :

« Lah, bukannya hari ini ada _Supernova Night_?

« Aku sih nggak masalah, tapi si Bos gimana?

_Supernova Night_ adalah sebuah acara yang diadakan setiap tiga bulan sekali, di mana pelanggan akan diberi kupon tiap kali melakukan transaksi. Semakin banyak memesan, semakin besar pula kemungkinan untuk menang. Peraturannya gampang: pertama, tulis nama dan nomor meja beserta _host_ favorit di kertas yang telah disediakan. Kedua, tiga host dengan _vote_ terbanyak akan disembunyikan hingga pengundian dilakukan. Ketiga, bersenang-senanglah hingga pemenang undian diumumkan. Catatan pesanan hanya akan dihitung hingga pukul setengah sebelas malam dan diumumkan setengah jam setelahnya, dan nama yang beruntung akan mendapatkan akses ' ** _The Red Room_** ' bersama _host_ yang telah dipilih sebelumnya.

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» Ya karena ada _Supernova Night_ , aku ingin skip.

» Tenang, Papi bilang kalau kamu atau Shinsuke bisa menggantikan, aku dibolehin izin.

 **Me** :

« Loh, katanya kalau terpilih, nanti bisa dapat bonus besar?

« kayak germo aja dipanggil 'Papi' haha xD

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» lah bukannya iya ya?

» Males aja kalau terpilih, nanti harus nurut sama maniak yang rela jelontorin uang demi satu malam liar tanpa ikatan apapun di _The Red Room_.

 **Me** :

« HEH wkwk 'satu malam liar tanpa ikatan apapun' hadeh apa banget dah asli-__-

« berasa kayak _glorifying one night stand_.

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» Oh kamu belum pernah kok ya :))

» Makanya, gantiin aku malam ini. Kali aja beruntung dan bisa akses _The Red Room_ sama siapapun yang milih kamu nanti.

Bila bicara mengenai _Supernova Night_ , kurang pas rasanya jika tidak menjelaskan apa itu _The Red Room. The Red Room_ merupakan sebuah ruangan khusus yang disediakan oleh _Equinox_ untuk _member VVIP_ dan pelanggan yang melakukan kontrak untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan _host._ Seperti namanya, ruangan tersebut berisikan satu sofa besar melingkar dengan 'merah' yang menjadi tema utama ruangan tersebut. Apabila menilik lebih dalam, terdapat beberapa kamar dengan masing-masing ranjang dan 'perlengkapan' yang menunjang hasrat imaji pemakainya. Namun tingginya tarif _membership_ dan ketatnya aturan kontrak membuat _The Red Room_ tidak dapat diakses oleh sembarang orang.

Maka dari itu, para pelanggan menjadikan _Supernova Night_ sebuah pengecualian; di mana seorang yang beruntung bisa menikmati _The Red Room_ dalam satu malam tanpa perlu terikat member maupun kontrak dengan _host_ yang diinginkan.

 **Me** :

« Hmm.. 50:50 + _Voucher E-Commerce_ ya.

 **Akaashi Keiji** :

» _consider it done,_ Atsumu. _Thanks_ ya!

 **Me** : 

» _mmkay~_

Mungkin benar apa yang baru saja disebut Keiji, bisa saja dirinya mendapat bonus insentif dan bersenang-senang dengan pelanggan royal. Atau setidaknya cukup beruntung menjadi tiga teratas dan tak perlu melayani pelanggan malam ini. Bisa dibilang pola pikir Atsumu cukup sederhana, ia selalu memilih untuk hadapi apa yang ada di depannya tanpa begitu memikirkan konsekuensi jangka panjang, tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya di kemudian hari.

Atsumu menoleh ke arah jam dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03:45 pm— sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan segera ia merapikan buku yang belum selesai dibaca dan bergegas pulang ke kost.

***

Rabu, pukul 04:27 pm.

Hari ini tentu menjadi hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Shouyou; dua sesi perkuliahan dengan masing-masing empat sistem kredit satuan (sks), serta lima mahasiswa yang telah menunggu berjam-jam di depan ruang Tata Usaha untuk dibimbing skripsinya— tentu membuat Shouyou merasa resah.

Namun lain halnya dengan hari ini. Hatinya gelisah, tapi bukan karena rutinitas membosankannya sebagai seorang dosen. Melainkan agenda kencan buta yang telah ia persiapkan dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya melalui aplikasi kencan bernama **_Grindr_**.

Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat, ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami dirinya. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia menyandang status duda setelah diceraikan oleh perempuan yang telah dinikahinya selama tujuh tahun lamanya, setelah Shouyou berusaha membuka diri tentang orientasi seksualnya. Kemudian ia berusaha menjalani hidupnya sebagai homoseksual dengan tertutup dan hati-hati. Hanya menggunakan satu aplikasi kencan, tidak sesumbar mengenai informasi pribadi, dan mengunjungi _gay bar_ di hari biasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. 

_Sunshine Beam/37/Male Dominant/One Night Stand_

_— looking for someone who can't be tamed, so we can get wild together._

Begitulah kurang lebih profil _Grindr_ milik Shouyou. Tanpa perlu memperlihatkan wajahnya, cukup dengan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang padat dan pick up line yang menarik, umpan yang dilemparnya sudah cukup untuk memancing beberapa _sub_ untuk menghabiskan malam berdua tanpa ikatan emosi maupun komitmen yang jelas. Meski terkadang ia merindukan sosok yang mampu menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, yang mampu membuatnya candu dan penyembuh di saat bersamaan, dan dengan tangan terbuka menjadi 'rumah' baginya untuk pulang.

Bukanlah suatu pemandangan yang asing jika Shouyou meng- _unmatch_ seseorang di _Grindr_ hanya karena mereka membosankan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, hatinya tergugah pada suatu akun yang ia ajak bicara beberapa hari terakhir ini.

_Foxie Roxie/24/Preference Unknown/Don't Know Yet._

_— if you like sweet then you probably like me too. Curious? Just swipe right and find out! :p_

Akun itu hampir sama seperti dirinya, menggunakan _nickname_ dan tidak mengekspos wajahnya, yang membedakan hanyalah preferensi dan tujuannya membuat akun _Grindr_ . Iseng kah? Sengaja kah? Apa ia masih baru di _Grindr_ jadinya belum tau apa yang ia cari di sini? 

Semua pertanyaan itu menghantui pikiran Shouyou.

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _Hi there, Foxie Roxie._

» _What a cute pet name_ , boleh aku pelihara nggak ya?

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« Hello!

« Hmm boleh enggaknya tergantung kamunya nanti :p

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» Eh kok begitu? Kan aku jadi penasaran..

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« Lho justru itu tujuanku, bikin orang lain penasaran :3

Bermula dari percakapan sederhana, dan keduanya pun mulai saling mencari tahu setelahnya.

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _So tell me, Roxie, what's your intention on Grindr?_

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« _Wow, straightforward, I like that._

« Sejujurnya, aku belum tahu sih. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin kenal orang baru, selebihnya kalau bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua, itu bonus.

« Kalau kamu gimana?

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _Well, you probably know it already (since I put 'one night stand' on my profile)_

» _But a chat buddy won't hurt_ lah ya, sekali-kali.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« _Well maybe at the end, all we need is someone that we can talk to._

« Bicara tentang apa saja yang kita pikirkan, meskipun mereka nggak ngerti tapi seenggaknya mereka mau dengerin.

« Itu udah cukup bagiku.

« Eh maaf aku malah curhat :|

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _Nooo, it's okay._

» _I feel relatable at some point tho, don't feel bad just because you tried to be more opened up about your feeling. I'm all ears for ya!_ ;)

Shouyou membuka kembali profil Foxie Roxie, melihat lagi kumpulan foto yang ada di sana. Tak banyak foto yang diunggah, hanya ada tiga dan ketiganya mirror selfie semua. Shouyou ingat betul apa saja di antaranya; ada saat ia sedang membawa _gym bag_ dan kaus ketat berwarna hitam, ada pula saat ia mengenakan outfit kasual seperti kaus putih yang dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans warna hitam serta _vans sk8 hi black white_ yang membuatnya nampak seperti seorang mahasiswa pada umumnya (setidaknya begitu di pikiran Shouyou), lalu yang ketiga adalah mirror selfie konyolnya saat menggunakan _windbreake—_ eh? Foxie Roxie mengganti foto ketiganya? Ta— tapi, kapan?

Seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkedip, kedua mata Shouyou kini dengan seksama memandang foto ketiga Foxie Roxie yang baru. Di foto itu ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing terpasang dengan asal dan dasi yang longgar. Kali ini Foxie Roxie memberanikan diri memperlihatkan dagu dan sebuah _stick_ di antara bibirnya yang Shouyou duga adalah lollipop. Terlihat sedikit rambut berwarna terang di bagian dekat tengkuknya, namun Shouyou kesulitan untuk menebak karena foto ketiga Foxie Roxie menggunakan efek _BW_. Abu-abu kah? Atau pirang? Merah muda, mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Namun dari pose nya, terlihat Foxie Roxie sungguh percaya diri dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel dan tangan kirinya menenteng jas yang disampirkan begitu saja di bahunya.

Ada yang mulai terasa kencang di bawah sana, namun belum sampai Shouyou menyentuh dirinya sendiri, sebuah notifikasi muncul.

Ah, _speaking of the devil…_

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« _Aww, you're such a flatterer, aren't ya?_

« _But thanks for your kind words, it means a lot._ ;)

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _I ain't sugar-coating my words, Roxie. This is how I truly am._

» _By the way, are you free tonight?_

» _We've been talk for days and honestly, I really want to see you in person._

Satu langkah sederhana dari Shouyou, langkah yang menentukan kemana arah pembicaraan dan takdir membawa mereka.

***

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit dan Atsumu masih saja berkutat di depan cermin, mengatur beberapa juntai rambutnya yang memang susah sekali diatur. Matanya melirik ke arah ponselnya yang masih tertancap kabel _charger_ , ada beberapa _pop up chat_ antara grup _'Equinox internal',_ Keiji, dan beberapa pemberitahuan _match_ di _Tinder_ dan _Grindr._ Serta tak ketinggalan _chat_ dari Sunshine Beam yang mengajaknya bertemu malam ini.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« _Ah, I'd really love to! But I'm afraid I can't make it tonight._

« Coba kalau kamu ngajaknya tadi siangan, mungkin aku bisa deh.

« _Rain check, perhaps?_

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» Yah.. sayang banget, eh tapi kenapa emangnya kalau lebih dulu?

» Oh, sudah ada janji dengan yg lain ya? Hehe

Pupus sudah harapan Shouyou untuk bertemu dengan Foxie Roxie. Meski ia punya banyak waktu di lain hari, namun hati kecil Shouyou berharap bisa menemuinya malam ini.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« Iya, aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan temanku yang minta izin nggak bisa masuk kerja hari ini.

« Harusnya hari ini aku libur, cuma ya aku harus masuk kerja menggantikan dia.

« _It's not like I don't want to see you or I have another plan with someone else. I do really want to see you too.._

« Cuma memang waktunya aja yang belum tepat.

_"Shit, I type too much. Again."_ Ucap Atsumu yang tanpa sadar mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hampir setengah jam ia rapikan, lalu gemas dengan tingkahnya sendiri, " _Aaargh!! Screw that._ Terserah lah, ini rambut susah banget diaturnya! Hih!"

Shouyou terkekeh memandangi layar ponselnya, merasa sedikit lega karena semuanya tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Heheh. _Cute_."

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» Hehe _It's okaaaay_ , jangan sedih gitu dong.

» Kamu kerja di mana sih, kalau boleh tahu?

» Kali aja bisa aku jemput setelah _shift_ kerjamu selesai.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« Uhm, tapi janji jangan ketawa…

« Eh, jangan, _shift_ ku selesai dini hari.

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» Iyaaaa janji nggak akan aku ketawain (^_^)v

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« _So, uhm, I work at Equinox, as a host._

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» _No way,_ aku tuh sering loh kesana.

_"What?! He's a regular here? But who?"_

Hampir saja Atsumu menabrak pintu bertuliskan _'staff only'_ di samping toilet bar. Percakapan pun berlangsung hingga keduanya menyadari meskipun mereka sering berada di satu tempat yang sama, peluang jika mereka bertemu itu sangatlah kecil. Atsumu mulai merapikan pakaiannya lalu bergegas membantu host lain untuk persiapan _event_.

Malam yang berangin tak menyurutkan hasrat para pengunjung untuk datang dan mengantri di depan Equinox hingga mengular di sepanjang jalan blok G Gang Inarizaki. Tak terkecuali Shouyou, dengan mengantongi informasi singkat tentang teman mengobrolnya di _Grindr_ itu dan janji bertemu setelah jam shiftnya selesai. Serasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dan berputar di dalam perutnya, Shouyou tak berhenti tersipu dan membayangkan skenario terbaik yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dadanya berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang ketika ditanya kartu identitasnya oleh para _Bouncer_ yang berjaga di depan pintu, tingkahnya yang canggung dan tatapan garang mereka membuatnya jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Setelah proses pengecekan selesai, dengan sumringah ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar dan mencari tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengan panggung. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari petunjuk tentang pria yang ingin ia temui, berharap ada sepucuk asa bahwa ia akan menemukannya di antara kerumunan dan gemerlapnya lampu serta dekorasi bertema ruang angkasa yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Equinox. 

Tangan Shouyou meraih kertas dan pena yang tersedia di atas meja, dengan gemetar ia menulis namanya, nomor meja yang ia duduki, serta nama host yang ia pilih. 

**_Roxanne._ **

Begitulah Foxie Roxie memberitahu Shouyou tentang _stage name_ yang ia pakai di sini, kepalanya menunduk— kedua tangannya meremas kertas yang dipegangnya, tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang telah lama menanti hadiah natal dari Sinterklas. Mereka berdua masih berbalas pesan dan menanyai keberadaan satu sama lain, termasuk ketika Atsumu mengetahui bahwa Sunshine Beam berada di meja nomor 25. Dengan tergesa ia membuka jendela ruang ganti yang berada satu lantai di atas bar, matanya menyusuri segala sudut tanpa absen se inci pun.

Namun pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah apa yang diharapkannya. Di sana, ia melihat seorang pria di usia pertengahan 30 yang sungguh familiar bagi mata dan ingatannya. Mata Atsumu terbelalak, ia lupa caranya bernapas selama beberapa detik.

Pria itu menggunakan yukata berbahan sutra hitam yang mengkilap dan memantulkan cahaya, cocok dengan warna rambut orenjinya yang mencolok. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari apa yang Atsumu lihat sehari-hari, pria itu memasang senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya. Semakin dipandang, pria itu semakin terlihat benar-benar rileks dan menikmati waktunya saat ini.

Pria itu… Pria itu…

"Hi— Hinata-sensei?!" 

Berulang kali Atsumu mengusap matanya, memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat barusan bukanlah kenyataan. Mungkin saja ia salah melihat orang lain yang mirip dengan dosen walinya. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat di luar refleknya, berharap jika dugaannya benar. Atsumu kembali melihat layar ponselnya, mengirim beberapa pertanyaan dan menyuruhnya untuk memberi tanda.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« Nee, Mayo.. Kamu pakai _outfit_ apa malam ini?

 **Sunshine Beam** :

» Aku pakai yukata hitam nih, Roxie.

» Ketemu nggak?

Dari ketiga pengunjung yang duduk di meja, hanya Shouyou lah yang memakai yukata hitam. Atsumu berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan dengan menghela napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

 **Foxie Roxie** :

« coba lambaikan tangan ke bar dong, kali aja kelihatan.

Tanpa ragu Shouyou melakukan apa yang baru saja diinstruksikan olehnya. Atsumu mengigit bibir dan mengernyitkan dahinya, teringat akan perdebatan di antara mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Oh my God, the hipocrisy_. Bicara tentang nilai dan norma tapi mampirnya kesini."

***

Ramai tak mampu lagi mendeskripsikan riuhnya _bar_ malam ini. Semua orang dengan semangat memenuhi meja mereka dengan botol alkohol dan nota pembelian, berlomba untuk bisa menjadi pemenang terpilih. Namun suara tawa yang menggelegar di mana-mana, denting gelas bersulang yang kerap diulang, serta sorakan para _host_ menyemangati pelanggan untuk meminum sepertiga isi botol _Monkey Shouder Whiskey_ tak membuat Toshirou goyah dan tetap nenghitung seberapa banyak alkohol yang ia teguk untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Shouyou tidak berencana untuk memenangkan apapun selain kesan pertama seseorang yang akan ia temui seusai shift kerja orang itu selesai.

Atsumu hanya memandanginya dari atas, mengamati gerak-gerik dosen walinya itu. Tak mengherankan jika malam ini ia menjadi salah satu _host_ dengan _vote_ terbanyak setelah Sakusa Kiyoomi dan si pendatang baru, Hirugamo Sachirou, yang baru saja tiga minggu bekerja di Equinox. Pengintaiannya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara yang tak asing di telinga, seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Oya oya oya.. Ada yang lagi sibuk kepo nih." Ujar pria itu, menepuk pundak Atsumu.

Atsumu seketika bangun dari tempat duduk dan memberi hormat, "Ku— Kuroo-sama.."

"Ugh, _please_ , panggil Tetsu aja, Tsumu. Papi juga boleh. Ahahaha.." Respon Tetsurou yang semakin semangat menepuk pundaknya. 

"Gimana rasanya sekali ikut Supernova langsung jadi _top_ 3?"

"Seru, Ku– eh, Tetsu-san.. Sayang banget ya Akaashi nggak ikut _event_ ini." Jawab Atsumu berusaha menghibur si bos.

Dengan tersenyum Tetsurou mendekati Atsumu dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela, seperti menunjuk seseorang. "Kamu lihat bapak-bapak tua di sana, yang rambutnya putih dan pakai kacamata hitam?"

Atsumu menggeleng, Tetsurou kembali tertawa dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namanya Bokuto Koutarou, beliau itu orang penting di Tokyo. Beliau juga salah satu _member_ VVIP di sini dan Akaashi adalah _host_ favoritnya. Berkali-kali beliau mengajukan kontrak dengan Akaashi, tapi Akaashi sendiri selalu menolak. Jadi beliau berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menyentuh Akaashi tanpa melanggar hukum. Makanya ketika Akaashi minta izin untuk nggak masuk hari ini, aku dengan senang hati mengiyakannya," sambung Tetsurou, "walaupun tujuanku di sini untuk mencari uang, tapi aku nggak serta-merta 'menjual' host-hostku tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. _Same as you_ , Tsumu. Jadi kalau kamu merasa nggak nyaman dengan salah satu pelanggan di sini, tinggal bilang aja. _Okay_?"

_"Actually, Tetsu-san. Can— can I ask you a favor?"_

* * *

_Ding._

Shouyou nampak tergesa menuju _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka, dengan segera ia menempelkan _access card_ yang ada ditangannya dan menekan tombol lantai tiga. Tak pernah ia merasa gugup dan terburu-buru seperti ini sebelumnya (selain karena terlambat kerja dan ketika berada di jalan yang sepi saat tengah malam), ia bahkan masih belum bisa benar-benar memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu. 

Sambil membersihkan _confetti_ yang masih menempel di rambutnya, Shouyou berjalan mencari nomor kamar yang dimaksud oleh Foxie Roxie– atau Roxanne, melalui _chat_ sesaat setelah presenter mengumumkan pemenang undian malam ini. _"I can't believe I won the prize, I can't believe that I would get a chance to see him this early."_

Suasana di lantai tiga tampak redup dan dingin, karena hanya mengandalkan beberapa lampu berwarna merah di beberapa sudut ruangan dan hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana saat itu. Dengan gusar ia mencari, hingga akhirnya menemukan kamar di mana Roxanne berada.

Kamar nomor 307.

Shouyou menarik napas dengan dalam dan mengetuk pintu perlahan. Meski merasa gugup dengan sosok seperti apa yang berada di balik pintu, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyambut siapapun itu. Jika ternyata bukan apa yang Shouyou harapkan, setidaknya ia akan menjadikannya seorang teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan berbagi banyak hal.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka kunci dan menggerakan gagang pintu.

Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik, namun hanya salah satu yang menunjukkan raut keheranan.

"Mi— Miya-kun?"

Seperti tersambar petir, Hinata Shouyou tak pernah merasa se-terkejut ini di sepanjang hidupnya.

Menggunakan _turtle neck_ berwarna hitam, sarung tangan kulit yang membungkus kesepuluh jarinya, serta aroma _musky_ dengan sepercik _spice_ dan _vanilla_ yang menyeruak di tubuh pria yang lebih tunggi dua puluh centimeter darinya itu.

"Yo, Hinata-sensei. _You're looking for Roxanne, right_?" Tanpa ragu Atsumu langsung menarik Shouyou masuk dan mendorongnya ke dinding kamar, _"I am Roxxane."_

Shouyou hanya mampu menghindari kontak mata dengan pria yang menyudutkannya dengan posisi kabedon, " _What the hell are you talking about, huh?!_ Saya tahu kamu masih marah tentang nilai kamu, tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan?!" Bentak Shouyou sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Hah? Nilai? Saya sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua, Hinata-sensei. Saya juga awalnya terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa selama ini sensei adalah orang yang saya ajak bicara di _Grindr_. Saya baru tahu tadi setelah lihat Hinata-sensei duduk di meja nomor 25."

" _Wh—what_?? Kalau kamu tahu kenapa kamu nggak kasih tahu saya?! Jadi hal ini bisa dihindari."

Atsumu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shouyou, "Siapa juga yang mau menghindar? Justru saya merasa kalau sensei adalah calon partner terbaik untuk saya saat ini."

Shouyou kembali membalasnya dengan nada ketus, _"What do you think you're doing??"_

Atsumu mengangkat dagu sang dosen, _"Well, I was getting bored of all the subs out there. So I got to thinking, what if I took a dominant and tamed him to become my sub? And I'm good at keeping a secret so, in return, I won't tell anyone that you've been regularly came at a gay bar as a customer."_ Lanjut Atsu, "Gimana, Hinata-sensei? _Just quit being so cold and take my offer instead_."

_"Your offer? I think the word you're looking for is 'threat'."_

_"Ah, come on,_ Hinata-sensei. _'Threat' makes me sound like a bad guy here."_

Shouyou melirik tajam pria yang tiga belas tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Batinnya bimbang, satu sisi ia tak ingin reputasinya hancur karena takut jika Atsumu menyebarkan rumor tentang dirinya kampus. Sisi yang lain mengingatkan Shouyou jika pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah mahasiswanya sendiri. Namun satu hal yang jelas, Shouyou masih penasaran dengan aroma semerbak dari tubuh Atsumu yang menggelitik hidungnya.

_"Your perfume, what is it?"_

Atsumu memiringkan kepalanya, "Huh? Kok tiba-tiba tanya soal par—"

"Jawab aja apa susahnya sih?!"

Atsumu terkekeh, _"It's Sauvage by Dior. Why? You like it?"_

Shouyou mendorong tubuh Atsumu dengan kuat, _"Shut up!"_ , Jawabnya terbata-bata, _"It— it's just.. I don't hate it."_

Atsumu menyeringai dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya ke yang lebih tua, _"So, it's a yes?"_

 _"If o— if only you smell this nice, then I, uhm, then I don't mind it."_ gumam Shouyou.

Atsumu mendaratkan kecupan hangat di bibir Shouyou dan berbisik, _"It's settle then. So be obedient and do what I say, okay, Hi-na-ta sen-sei?"_

 _"Oo— oka—"_ belum sempat Shouyou menjawab, Atsumu sudah dengan liar melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangan Atsumu kini berada di kedua pahanya, lalu dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan milik Atsumu.

_"Hey, what are you doing?!"_

"Gendong kamu loh ya." Jawabnya singkat, seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan melempar Shouyou ke tengah ranjang.

Atsumu mundur beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di sofa dekat jendela.

" _Strip_." Sambungnya, "Katanya mau nurut kan?"

Dengan menahan malu, Shouyou berlutut dengan kedua lututnya di atas ranjang lalu melepas ikat yukata miliknya. Perlahan ia mulai menurunkan kedua kain yang masih menutupi kedua lengannya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang bersih dengan sesekali memandang Atsumu yang dengan tajam menatapnya.

Bara di dalam jiwa Atsumu mulai memercikan api, menunggu untuk memanas dan membakarnya dengan utuh.

_"Fuck."_

_Tak seharusnya dia terlihat se seksi ini._

Atsumu bangkit dari sofa dan membuka laci berisi _blindfold,_ _handcuff_ , _vibrator_ , dan lubrikan. Kedua tangannya meraih semua yang ada di dalamnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang dosen. Tak ada yang bisa Shouyou lakukan selain mengikuti ucapan yang lebih muda, bahkan ketika Atsumu memintanya untuk menutup mata dan memborgol tangannya,

"Mi— Miya-kun, _is it necessary_?" Tanya nya ragu.

Atsumu kembali menbenarkan posisi blindfold agar tidak miring dan nyaman dipakai oleh Shouyou, _"Just trust me, okay? I won't hurt you."_

Shouyou hanya bisa mengangguk— seakan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya nanti.

Berulang kali Atsumu mencumbu bibir Shouyou dan secara terus menerus memberikan stimulasi padanya. Bibir dan lidah Atsumu yang semula hanya fokus di wajah Shouyou, kini mulai menurun dan menari di sekujur tubuhnya, mencari titik nikmat milik Shouyou dan membuatnya makin tak berdaya. Bukan Atsumu namanya jika hanya fokus dengan mulutnya saja, jemarinya pun kini ikut ambil peran dalam menaklukan pria yang sedang ia kendalikan. Mulai dari satu jari, lalu dua, kemudian berusaha meregangkan ketiga jarinya yang masih terbalut sarung tangan kulit dan melemaskan otot di bawah sana.

_Wh— what is this strange feeling? A slight discomfort that slowly turns into pleasure. It's not as painful as I thought, but, how can it feels so good?_

Shouyou, yang selalu berpikir secara logis dan rasional, kini pikirannya sedang melayang jauh dan terlena akan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

 _"S.. Stop, Miya_ -kun _.. It feels weird.."_ Ucap Shouyou memohon.

 _"Call me Atsumu, Shou. I'm not here as your student."_ sambung Atsumu cepat, "dan aku belum apa-apa, baru pemanasan aja."

Dengan hati-hati Atsumu membenamkan suatu benda berwarna biru ke dalam tubuh Shouyou. Benda itu berbentuk oval dengan tali yang cukup panjang, Shouyou bahkan hampir tak menyadari keberadaan benda itu di dirinya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan syok ketika getaran mulai terasa dari dalam.

Atsumu mengusap kepala Toshirou dan melangkah keluar kamar, "Aku keluardulu ya. Jangan coba buat nakal dan kabur, _okay_?"

Shouyou mulai panik, bagaimana jika Atsumu tak kunjung datang melepas semua atribut yang dipasang ditubuhnya? Bagaimana ia ditinggal dalam keadaan terborgol seperti ini?

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Suara jarum jam yang terdengar semakin keras dan vibrator yang masih bergetar tak mampu memecah keheningan malam itu. Ia hanya mampu berbaring dan meringkuk di sana, telanjang, menangis, terangsang setengah mati dan malu dengan diri sendiri. Sesekali ia memanggil Atsumu dengan lirih dan berharap ada respon dari kejauhan.

Siapapun.. Siapapun yang ada di sana..

Tiba-tiba suara tapak langkah samar terdengar dan semakin mendekat. "Tsum, Atsumu… Is that you?"

Shouyou berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan merangkak menghampiri asal suara itu. Namun ia lupa jika masih terborgol ketika kedua tangannya gagal menyentuh ranjang dan hampir terjungkal ke lantai. Lalu ia menyadari ada tangan yang menangkapnya, tangan yang terasa hangat dan jauh lebih besar darinya— memeluk dengan erat dan kembali membaringkannya ke atas ranjang.

_"I'm right here, Shou. I'm not going anywhere."_

Jika ditanya ke mana Atsumu pergi selama hampir tiga puluh menit dan membuat Shouyou putus asa, jawabannya adalah ia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Atsumu menikmati tiap menit siksaan yang dirasakan mangsanya, menunggu hingga takluk dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun tanpa suatu pergolakan. Atsumu sendiri sebenarnya sudah siap memberi hukuman jika Shouyou membuka _blinfold_ dan berusaha kabur darinya. Namun Toshirou tetap di sana, menanti, menurut dan sesekali memanggil namanya…

Ia tidak menyesal telah melakukan negosiasi dengan Tetsurou, memohon agar diberi kendali untuk memanipulasi pemenang tanpa mengharap bonus insentif sebagai gantinya. Atsumu benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini, hingga celananya mulai terasa sempit rasa ingin menyatu dengan yang lebih tua sudah benar-benar di ujung tanduk.

_There's a fine line between pain and pleasure. I just have to bring you there and make you beg for more._

Ibu jari Atsumu kini bermain di bibir Shouyou yang lembab dan terlihat adanya diskolorasi di area terluarnya, _"such a waste of pretty lips. I think you should stop smoking from now on,_ Shou. _"_

 _"Don't call me_ Shou, _you piece of shit."_

 _"Well, it would be weirder if I call you_ Hinata-sensei _while I fuck you intensely."_

Ia membuka resleting celananya, melepas monster yang siap menyerang Shouyou habis-habisan.

_"I'll take off the handcuff and the blindfold if you give me a good blowjob."_

Dan kini kedua tangannya meremas rambut yang lebih tua, mengontrol ritme oral seks yang dilakukan Shouyou.

_His technique is kinda sloppy and but damn, the visual, how's on earth he can be look this erotic…_

Atsumu mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang, membuka lebar kedua kaki Shouyou dan siap memberi dorongan pertamanya.

"Hey! Katanya kamu mau bukain _handcuff_ dan _blindfold_ nya kalo aku ngasih kamu _blowjob_ ??" sambung Shouyou dengan nada merengek, _"And please, just.. put it in.. I can't hold it anymore.."_

 _"Ask nicely."_ Jawabnya tegas.

_"A— Atsumu, please…"_

" _Please_ apa? Yang jelas."

_"Un— uncuff me, take off the blindfold and the vib, and.. and.. hnnghhh…"_

_"And?"_

_"And fuck me already!!!"_ Air matanya merembes keluar dari _blindfold_ , hidung dan telinganya kini memerah karena tak tahan dengan stimulasi dan tekanan dari yang lebih muda.

Atsumu menyeringai, merasa semangat dengan mainan barunya itu. _"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the attitude? Your blowjob is bad but since I'm a kind-hearted person, I'll take off the blindfold."_

Perlahan Shouyou mampu melihat cahaya yang menyelinap dari sosok yang berada di atasnya, Atsumu mengecup pipinya seraya berbisik, _"Hi pretty."_

Belum juga memberi respon, tanpa ragu Atsumu telah mendorong masuk dirinya ke dalam Shouyou.

"Ahhh…" desahan pun terdengar dari mulut Shouyou, kencang, hanya beberapa kali dorong hingga akhirnya mani terlepas darinya.

_"Take off the vib, please, no no no… Please, Atsumu, ahh…"_

Semakin Atsumu memandang kedua mata milik pria yang ada di bawahnya, semakin dalam ia tenggelam. Mata itu sewarna samudera yang tenang dan memantulkan beragam cahaya. Kemudian air pun mengalir dari celah-celah pelupuk matanya, tak tahu kapan akan mengering. Sorot matanya menurun, seperti meminta ampun— memohon untuk berhenti. Namun semakin Atsumu tenggelam, semakin ia ingin menguasainya. Ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang mampu menggoyahkan lautan yang tenang di mata Shouyou. Ekstasi yang dirasakan Atsumu kini telah di luar kendali, ia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Shouyou sebelum memberi dorongan final.

_"You're amazing, Hinata-sensei.."_

Kedua bibir mereka kini bertemu. Sama-sama tinggi, sama-sama ingin melepas dengan saling mendekap.

Dan sejak malam itulah adiksi ini bermula.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu tanpa permisi. Tentu saja ini tidaklah mudah bagi Shouyou untuk melewatinya— terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu, dan malam-malam setelahnya. Juga pada saat di mana dirinya lah yang mencari, dan bukan sebaliknya.

Baginya, Atsumu tak lebih dari seorang bajingan kecil yang memanfaatkan situasi dan tubuhnya, memeras kapanpun ia mau hingga kering. Tidak pernah ada janji terucap maupun tertulis di antara mereka berdua, pun mereka pada akhirnya saling mencari jika butuh. Entah mau sampai kapan mereka seperti ini, keduanya menolak untuk mencari tahu. Rasa nyaman mulai muncul di semua aktivitas berbahaya yang mereka berdua kerap lakukan, seperti saling percaya jika mereka takkan saling menyakiti atau mencampuri urusan masing-masing di luar ranjang. Dan hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa cuma dirinya yang bisa menikmati tubuh Hinta Shouyou, Atsumu sudah merasa lebih dari cukup.

Biadab memang, niat awalnya hanya ingin menggertak sang dosen malah berujung ingin lagi dan ingin terus bersamanya. Begitu pula dengan Shouyou, bukannya merasa dieksploitasi dan berhenti, diam-diam ia menikmati momen intim bersama mahasiswa kesayangannya itu. Diam-diam ia menikmati proses terjadinya luka yang ada di tubuhnya, luka yang ia peroleh ketika berada di bawah kendali Miya Atsumu— pun ketika pria itu merawatnya dengan teliti dan lembut. 

Keinginan Atsumu seringkali impulsif dan tidak masuk akal. Seperti bercinta di toilet setelah kelas malam selesai, memaksa Shouyou untuk memakai _vibrator_ ketika sedang mengajar, memberi _rimjob_ dan mengulum batangnya ketika sedang conference meeting secara online, pernah juga tengah malam di toilet Equinox ketika keduanya sama-sama tinggi karena alkohol. Tapi bagi Shouyou, ini adalah suatu pengalaman baru baginya. Seperti mengembalikan masa mudanya yang terenggut karena mengejar karier dan ekspektasi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa yang mereka jalani jauh dari kata romantis dan mungkin saja Atsumu memang orang yang menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya ini tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Sederhana saja, mereka bertemu, bercinta, tertawa, berkelahi, bercinta lagi hingga pagi, lalu pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan para mata yang berada di sekitar mereka. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Shouyou.

Pernah sesekali ia mengundang Atsumu untuk bermalam di apartmentnya. Dengan girang dan tiba-tiba, Gintoki mendekapnya sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu, _"Hi, pretty!!"_

Wajah Shouyou memerah dan secara reflek mendorong Atsumu, meski tetap saja kalah dan ia tetap berakhir berada didekapan yang lebih muda.

Atsumu membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Shouyou dan menciuminya hingga ke daun telinga, _"hmmh, you smell nice. Is it rose?"_

Dengan tersipu Shouyou mengangguk, Atsumu pun merespon "kupikir kamu suka parfum maskulin kayak punyaku gitu.."

"A— aku suka kalau orang lain yang pakai, kalau untuk aku pribadi sih aku prefer parfum yang _unisex_ gitu. Seperti yang kupakai sekarang, _Café Rose by Tom Ford,_ ya walaupun banyak yang bilang jika parfum ini terlalu feminim untuk laki-laki." Gumam Shouyou sembari meracik _Chamomile and Peppermint Tea_ favoritnya.

"Shou.." terasa kedua tangan Atsumu melingkar di pinggangnya dan tubuh bidang yang memeluk erat dari belakang, _"wearing sumthin' unisex doesn't make you less manly, I like that."_

 _"Is.. Is that so?" Shouy_ ou menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ruangan apartment tak pernah terasa sehangat ini, tak pernah semenenangkan ini. Tangannya menyambut rengkuh Atsumu, telapak yang semula dingin kini kembali hangat seiring demgan ciuman yang Shouyou terima dari yang lebih muda. 

_It's so wrong but it also feels so right,_ batinnya yang bimbang mulai tersamarkan oleh tersalurkannya hasrat dan penat yang sudah menumpuk sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Suara hujan dan petir yang beriringan menyambar terdengar hingga ke dalam kamar tak menggoyahkan saat-saat intens dan panas antara Atsumu dan Shouyou. Dengan semangat Atsumu melancarkan dorongan dan sesekali meremas pantat Shouyou yang memerah setelah ia pukul berpuluh kali dengan telapak tangannya. Makin semangat menambah tempo, ia melihat lilin yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang milik Shouyou. Lilin itu menyala dan mengeluarkan aroma yang membuat Atsumu teringat akan suasana bioskop.

 _"It's— Ahhh.. It's salted caramel scented candle,"_ gumam Shouyou yang terengah-engah, _"it reeks a sweet scent, isn't it?"_

Atsumu menyibak rambutnya, berusaha melihat rekan berbagi nafsunya dengan jelas, _"Hey,_ Shou _, wanna go out on a date with me?"_

Pipi Shouyou memerah, tangan kanannya mencubit perut si rambut pirang, _"Is it appropriate to ask me at this very moment, Atsumu?"_

 _"Eits!"_ respon Atsumu yang berhasil menghindari 'serangan' dari Shouyou, " _Of course, I'll take you to heaven first, multiple times perhaps,_ lalu ngajak kamu ke bioskop."

"Tsumu... _hnngghh.. We've alrea— already talk about this before…_ " 

"Iya iya.. _What's happen between us, keep it between us._ "

Atsumu meraih lilin yang dilihatnya tadi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shouyou, " _But I like this scent very much, so how about…_ " sambungnya yang perlahan menuang beberapa tetes lilin panas ke punggung Shouyou, _"making it as your perfume? So I can feel it through you.."_

Shouyou terkejut dan menggelinjang kesakitan, sensasi terbakar yang menjalar di punggungnya berubah menjadi kenikmatan hingga mani pun seketika keluar darinya.

_"The fuck you're doing, Atsumu?!"_

_"But you like it, aren't you? Look at all of these cum, it's all yours."_

_"Sh— shut up!",_ lanjutnya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tumpukan bantal, "Tolong jangan gitu lagi. Aku kaget, Tsumu.." Meski sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, namun tubuh Shouyou masih belum juga terbiasa menerimanya.

"Hehe _sorry sorry. Here, look at me._ " Atsumu pun mengecup pelipis kanan Shouyou yang hampir menangis karena ulahnya.

Shouyou membalikkan badannya, lalu dengan mata yang sembab dan berkaca-kaca— mata yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan sendu Atsumu yang dalam dan dingin, ia menyambut yang lebih muda dengan kedua tangan terbuka seperti anak kucing terlantar yang memohon untuk dibawa pulang. Atsumu pun menerima sambutan itu dengan hangat dekapnya yang erat dan utuh.

Entah sampai kapan keduanya akan seperti ini, bersama dalam ketidakberuntungan dan garis yang mengabur di antara mereka. Garis pembeda antara mana yang seharusnya mereka boleh rasakan dan mana yang dilarang.

***

Mentari masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri, begitu pula dengan Shouyou yang sudah terjaga tapi masih terlalu malas untuk sekadar bangun dan mengambil air minum. Punggung jari Shouyou menyeka peluh yang ada di kening Atsumu, kemudian mulai menyisiri surai lebat berwarna pirang miliknya hingga daun telingga dan berhenti di tulang pipi yang samar terlihat. Mata Shouyou kembali berkaca-kaca, terenyuh dengan seseorang yang terlelap di sampingnya.

_Am I allowed to feel happy?_

Pikirnya berkali-kali, lalu mengulanginya lagi, raut kegelisahan pun mulai nampak di keningnya, berbentuk garis halus yang kini diusap Atsumu.

"Kenapa pegang-pegang, hmm? Mau lagi?"

"Ih apa sih, orang tadi keringetan lalu aku lap gitu."

"Yeah, _right_." Atsumu menarik tubuh Shouyou yang masih telanjang, "Sini _cuddle_ lagi. Aku masih ngantuk."

Shouyou duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengambil sebatang rokok yang dan menyulutnya dengan hati-hati. "Hey, gimana kuliahmu? Urusanmu dengan Tsukishima-sensei udah beres belum?"

 _"Well, he gave me C instead of E. Thanks to you, I guess."_ Jawab Atsumu malas, dengan segera ia memunggungi yang lebih tua.

"Tsukishima-sensei membuat tugas kelompok tidak semata-mata karena tugas itu terlalu berat untuk dikerjakan satu orang, tapi karena beliau ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuan komunikasi kalian dalam lingkup berkelompok dan menyelesaikan pokok masalah yang diberikan."

Keheningan terasa sesaat, hingga akhirnya Atsumu menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan menggaruk tengkuknya. _"You should've told me that earlier."_

"Eh, _you brat_. Memangnya bakal kamu dengerin?" Ujar Shouyou sambil menepuk abu rokok ke dalam asbak yang ada di samping ranjang.

Atsumu berbalik dan meringkuk manja ke dalam ketiak Shouyou, "Ya enggak sih. Hehehe. Tapi kalau sekarang pasti akan kudengerin semuanya."

Mereka pun kembali terlelap untuk beberapa saat, hingga giliran Atsumu yang tak mampu memejam dan memilih untuk mencium lembut kening Shouyou. _"I like you. I really, really like you."_ sambung Atsumu berbisik, _"I'm sorry that I have to control you like this, I just don't know how to conquer you. I wish you're staying with me because of you wanted to, not because you afraid of me..."_

Shouyou yang tidak benar-benar bisa tidur pun mendengar semuanya.

Keraguan di benak Shouyou tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak. _Is this what I really want?_

_The path might not be the most honest, but honey always tastes sweet._

Kehangatan yang selalu ia damba, rasa nyaman yang ia terima dari seseorang yang tak terduga.

_And even if it's sweet, we would never know_ _whether it makes our stomach upset or not._

Mau sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini? Bagaimana jika semua ini terbongkar? Karier yang telah susah payah diraih, apakah akan berakhir dalam sekejap mata?

* * *

Semenjak malam intim berdua dengannya di apartment hari itu, Shouyou tak lagi memberi kabar kepada Atsumu. Tak kunjung mendapat respon yang berarti dari sang dosen, Atsumu pun mencarinya di kampus. Sesekali ia mengintip di celah pintu masuk ruang Tata Usaha, barangkali bisa melihat pria yang disukainya dari kejauhan. 

"Nah, itu dia." Ucap Atsumu seperti memenangkan _jackpot_ di mesin judi. Shouyou sendiri sadar jika dirinya sedang diamati, namun dirinya tak bergeming dan tetap berlaku seperti biasa. Shouyou melirik Atsumu, mengisyaratkan agar enyah dari pandangannya. Atsumu yang terkejut pun berpura-pura membuka ponsel dan menjauh dari sana. 

**Hinata-sensei** :

» Ke ruangan saya setelah kamu selesai kuliah.

 **Me** :

« Okay! Siap! Aku lagi beli _corndog_ nih, kamu mau nggak?

 **Hinata-sensei** :

» _No, thank you. Just come to my room after class._

 **Me** :

« _Alright, alright._

« _Are you okay?_

 **Hinata-sensei** :

» Kenapa tanya-tanya?

 **Me** :

« ya nggak apa-apa sih, kamu nggak mau jawab juga nggak apa-apa.

« aku cuma khawatir.

 **Hinata-sensei** :

» _I'm not a child, you dummy._

 **Me** :

« _But you act like one tho._

« Yaudah, aku masuk kelas dulu ya! _See you_ , Shou:*

Waktu terasa tiga kali lipat lebih lambat dari biasanya, Atsumu tak lagi menghiraukan siapapun yang mengoceh di depan sana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh bersama sang dosen yang menantinya sepulang kuliah nanti. Terpikir juga oleh Atsumu untuk sedikit 'menghukum' Shouyou yang akhir-akhir ini sulit dihubungi, lalu mungkin saja, meski hanya suatu kemungkinan, hari ini bisa jadi moment di mana Atsumu bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung kepada pria yang dicintainya itu. 

Tak perlu lagi berbisik dihadapan Shouyou saat sedang tertidur, tak perlu lagi berpura-pura membuat 'jebakan' agar Shouyou mau menemuinya.

Atsumu segera keluar dari ruang sesaat setelah waktu perkuliahan selesai. Ia berjalan cepat dan berusaha menuruni anak tangga secepat mungkin. Ia berhenti sejenak tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Shouyou, mengatur napas dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Belum juga mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara memanggilnya dari dalam, "Siapa di luar? Miya-kun ya? Masuk aja."

Atsumu membuka pintu dan mendorongnya kembali dengan punggung lebarnya, lalu mengunci dan menghampiri Shouyou yang masih berkutat di depan laptop. 

"Heh, kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Shouyou yang mengamati gerak gerik mencurigakan Gintoki.

Dengan tergesa Atsumu berlari kecil menuju yang lebih tua, "Aku kangen," jawabnya sembari memeluk Toshirou dengan kencang, "Aku pengen sekarang, Hinata-sensei."

 _"N— no, don't."_ Hadang Shouyou yang tidak ada artinya bagi Atsumu. Pria yang memeluknya itu telah berubah menjadi serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya, tak mampu lagi 'tuk dicegah. Atsumu menyudutkan pria bersurai hitam itu ke arah tembok. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kedua tangan Shouyou, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri berusaha membuka sabuk dosen walinya itu. Tanpa banyak perlawanan, Shouyou diam menuruti keinginannya. Seperti kelinci yang pura-pura mati untuk melindungi dirinya dari predator yang menyerangnya.

Tubuh bagian depan Shouyou kini terpojok menghadap dinding ruangannya. Tanpa ragu Atsumu melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang lebih tua, diikuti dengan resleting dan celana dalamnya. Tangan Atsumu meremas pantat sebelah kanan Shouyou dengan sesekali menggigit daun telinganya. Dengan lihai jari-jari Atsumu berusaha melemaskan otot di bawah sana, beruntung ia selalu membawa lubrikan dan kondom di dalam tas nya. Namun dirinya tak berniat untuk memakai keduanya, Atsumu ingin merasakan hangat Shouyou secara utuh tanpa apapun yang melapisinya.

Perlahan Atsumu mulai membenamkan miliknya ke dalam bagian tubuh Shouyou yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, "Ah... Hinata-sensei..."

Namun baru setengah yang masuk, kini ia mulai kesulitan untuk memasukkan setengahnya.

" _Relax_ , Shou."

"Ja— jangan, Atsumu. Please.. Jangan di sini..." Shouyou hanya mampu menutup mata, berusaha untuk tidak membuat banyak keributan di sana.

Atsumu menarik dan mendorong pinggulnya ke arah Shouyou. Menghunuskan kenikmatan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan saat itu. Namun keduanya sudah terlalu larut satu sama lain. Shouyou sekuat tenaga menahan erangan yang sesekali terlepas dibalik bibirnya. Atsumu sendiri menghisap kuat pundak belakang yang lebih tua, dengan sesekali menggigit gemas. _"Atsumu, pleas— ahh, st— stop..."_ Semakin Shouyou merintih, semakin kuat gigitan dan hantaman yang ia berikan.

Tangan Atsumu kini mencengkeram kuat leher belakang Shouyou, mendorongnya dengan kuat tanpa menghiraukan depannya. Tempo yang ia mainkan kini semakin cepat dan dalam, seperti ingin menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Atsumu tak bisa bermain dengan lama di situasi seperti ini. Terlalu beresiko, terlalu membuatnya semakin terstimulasi, dan entah kenapa Shouyou terlihat begitu seksi hari ini. 

_"Atsumu, I can't.. I'm going to... Ahh..."_ sambung Shouyou tersengal, _"I'm going to cum.."_

_"Cum. Cum for me."_

Atsumu mengusap penis Shouyou yang sudah menegang dan berkedut sedari tadi. Membantunya melepaskan mani agar tak berceceran kemana-mana. Rasa yang tak tertahan semakin berada di ujung, seiring dengan gerakan Atsumu yang makin lama semakin tak terkontrol dan menjadi-jadi.

"Ah, ah.. Ahhhh..."

Putih pun terlepas di dalam Shouyou bersamaan dengan miliknya yang tertampung dan menetes di tangan Atsumu.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Hinata Shouyou yang Atsumu kenal beberapa bulan ini. Biasanya ia akan benar-benar agresif dan tegas dalam menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Kali ini, ia hanya bisa diam dan tak banyak melawan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan semakin mencuat di pikiran Atsumu tak lama setelah Shouyou menepis kedua tangan Atsumu yang berusaha menopangnya yang dengan gontai melangkah ke kamar mandi. " _Did I told you to stop?_ Kenapa sih nggak pernah mau dengerin?" Shouyou hanya menunduk, lalu kembali melangkah dan mengunci kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit. Atsumu menunggu Shouyou keluar dari sana. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Shouyou berusaha mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk menghadapi yang lebih muda.

"Kukira kamu sudah pergi." Tanya Shouyou yang melihat Atsumu terduduk lesu di kursi seperti anak kecil yang menunggu dihukum.

"Mana mungkin aku pergi gitu aja," lanjut Atsumu berusaha membela diri, "kamu pikir aku pria macam apa yang ninggalin pasangannya setelah berhubungan se—"

"Pasangan? Siapa? Aku? Jangan mimpi." Potong Shouyou ketus, "Lalu menurutmu, kamu pria yang seperti apa, Atsumu? Yang memanipulasi orang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau?"

Atsumu terkejut melihat perangai dan mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria yang baru saja bersetubuh dengannya, "Shou, _look, I'm sorry_.. Aku janji nggak akan kuulangi lagi."

"Ya memang nggak akan terulang lagi, karena ini yang terakhir buat kita."

Tangan Atsumu meraih Shouyou yang kemudian ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, _"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you like this?"_

" _You're the one who wronged me,_ Atsumu. Aku nggak bisa kamu permainkan begini terus, _I'm not your toy. We should end this— whatever you called— long ago._ "

Atsumu menggigit bibirnya, sumbu bom waktu yang dipendam Shouyou mulai muncul tanda-tanda akan meledak. _"Sorry, Shou.. Please tell me what should I do to fix this??"_

 _"You can't."_ Jawab Shouyou dan berhenti sesaat. Wajahnya yang menunduk kini menghadap langit-langit, berusaha tak menumpahkan apapun yang telah mengendap di pelupuk matanya. _"YOU CAN'T BREAK SOMETHING JUST TO FIX IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN. YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK IT FROM THE FIRST PLACE, ATSUMU!"_ tangis pun pecah, Shouyou tak mampu lagi membendung perasaannya.

"Shou..."

 _"It's— It's Hinata."_ Balasnya singkat dan goyah, memalingkan pandangannya dari arah pria yang ada di depannya.

Kepalan tangan Atsumu semakin kuat, berusaha menahan kesedihan di depan dosen walinya. _"I love you, Hinata-sensei."_

Shouyou mengusap air mata yang tak berhenti menetes, _"I can't jeopardize my career, the career that I've built from my own sweat and blood, just for a shallow pleasure like this. I can't have a romantic affair with my student, Atsumu."_ Sambungnya lirih, _"So, please. If you really love me. Then you have to let me go."_

Atsumu beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dengan dalam. _"I'll prove you. Just wait and see, I will show you that this feeling is worth to fight for. I know you feel it too, that's why I won't give up on us."_

Hari itu, hubungan mereka berakhir.

Setidaknya begitu yang Shouyou pikir. Hingga beberapa hari setelahnya, ia mendapat kabar dari Aran Ojiro— dosen pembimbing Atsumu, bahwa mahasiswa berambut ikal itu mulai menampakkan diri untuk meminta jadwal bimbingan. Begitu halnya dengan beberapa dosen lain yang saling bertukar cerita bahwa Atsumu menghampiri mereka untuk perbaikan nilai. Awalnya hal ini tak membuat Shouyou bergeming, meski sesekali ia melihat Atsumu keluar masuk ruang dosen baik untuk bimbingan maupun sekadar mengambil kunci untuk membuka kelas.

Hingga pada suatu sore, ketika sebagian besar pengelola fakultas sudah pulang dan ruang dosen terasa sepi, Atsumu yang sedang mengembalikan kunci kelas ke ruang Tata Usaha pun tak sengaja mendengar suatu pembicaraan yang tak seharusnya ia dengar.

"Hinata-dono, kamu dengar nggak ada mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi yang ketahuan bekerja sebagai hostess di salah satu diskotik lesbian sekitar Niiyama? Kalau tidak salah nama panggilannya Kanoka. Saya nggak menyangka sih kalau ada mahasiswi lesbian di sini."

"Suna-dono…" Lanjut pria lain yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, "Kita nggak seharusnya bergosip tentang fakultas lain. Nggak etis."

Atsumu tersenyum mendengar respon Shouyou, lalu berusaha menguping lebih lama.

"Hehehe saya nggak bergosip, Hinata-dono. Cuma mau tahu saja pendapat anda tentang kabar semacam ini, dan bagaimana jika fakultas ini mendapati kabar serupa. Apalagi ini fakultas hukum, yang di mana ajarannya menjunjungi tinggi perangkat aturan negara serta nilai-nilai di masyarakat."

Shouyou merasa terpojok dengan pertanyaan rekan sesama dosennya ini. Entah murni karena penasaran atau mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini Shouyou sembunyikan, ia berusaha menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang ingin didengar Rintarou.

" _Well_ , komunitas LGBTQA+ sudah mulai diterima di sini tapi saya sendiri nggak berani berkomentar banyak tentang itu. Saya nggak mendukung atau sepenuhnya menolak, Suna-dono." sambung Shouyou sembari mematikan puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek, "Tapi tidak seharusnya seorang akademisi mengambil pekerjaan kotor seperti itu. Semoga tidak ada mahasiswa di fakultas ini yang memilih pekerjaan seperti itu ya, sungguh memalukan nama baik kampus."

Atsumu terhenyak. Tak menyangka apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ceroboh, Atsumu tak sengaja menabrak lemari file saat berusaha keluar dari sana. Shouyou yang terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Atsumu lalu dengan segera kembali ke ruangannya dan menelpon mahasiswanya itu.

_"Atsumu, did you hear anything?"_

_"I heard everything, Hinata-sensei."_

_"Please, 'tsum, let me explain—"_

" _No, Hinata-sensei. I get it._ Sensei berusaha membela diri dengan menghina pekerjaan kotor yang kebetulan sama dengan mantan partner seks sensei dan tempat tempat kotor yang hampir tiap minggu selalu sensei sambangi."

Shouyou keluar dari ruangannya, berusaha mencari jejak Atsumu yang tak lagi berbekas, _"No, Atsumu, that's not what I mea—"_

Atsumu memotong, sungguh, ia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Shouyou.

 _"I hate it, Hinata-sensei. Right now I really want to hit you very hard."_ lanjut Atsumu pesimis, " _but how can I punch you in the face when you have the most beautiful face I've ever see in my entire life. Why I have to love such a hypocrite person like you._ _And_ oh, satu lagi, coba tolong kurangi kebiasaan merokok sensei. Nggak sehat."

"Atsumu…"

_"Don't bother to call a filthy person like me again, Hinata-sensei. I'm hangin' up now."_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus sepihak, ia tak menyangka keadaan akan jadi serumit ini. Ia butuh pengalihan yang cukup kuat untuk melupakan hidupnya yang perlahan mulai runtuh di depan matanya.

Shouyou membuka kembali bungkus rokok di saku celananya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan cara Atsumu memperingatkannya untuk berhenti merokok. Saat itu pasca Ujian Akhir Semester dan Shouyou nampak begitu penat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan menunggu untuk dikoreksi. Atsumu datang untuk memberi dukungan, lalu melihat puntung rokok yang berceceran di mana-mana. Dengan telaten ia memunguti sampah yang berserakan di sana, membersihkan apartment dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Asap tebal selalu saja memenuhi ruangan dan membuat Atsumu berulang kali harus membuka jendela, tak terkecuali ketika mereka berdua tengah bercinta. Shouyou selalu saja meminta jeda untuk menghisap rokoknya, selalu berjanji jika yang dihisapnya sekarang adalah rokok terakhir untuk hari ini. Merasa jengah dengan alasan Shouyou, Hinata pun meraih puntung rokok yang belum sepenuhnya padam ketika sedang posisi _doggy style_ dan situasi sedang panas-panasnya saat itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan bara rokok itu ke pinggang Shouyou, namun tak terlalu lama hingga menyebabkan luka bakar serius. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Shouyou merasa kaget dan sedikit kesakitan. 

Atsumu berbisik, "Lain kali kalau mau merokok, coba ingat rasa sakit ini."

Shouyou meraba lagi bekas luka itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyulut rokok.

"Ah, Atsumu.. _What have you done to me…_ "

* * *

Dua belas hari setelahnya, Shouyou kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa. Makan, tidur, mengajar. Ya begitu-begitu saja. Tapi justru ia merasa asing dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari, merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di antaranya. Ia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan _Grindr_ dan mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan teman kencan satu malam, seperti yang berkali-kali ia lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun tubuhnya menolak untuk memberi reaksi, hatinya tertahan tatkala salah satu _Grindr match_ nya tak lagi ada di sana. Dengan spontan ia menutup sementara akunnya dan menghapus aplikasi itu di ponsel.

Ia mulai meraba bagian tubuhnya yang sudah kencang beberapa waktu yang lalu dan melumuri dirinya dengan lubrikan. Ia kemudian mencoba mengusap perlahan, lalu mempercepat gerakannya. Shouyou berusaha mengingat kembali memori saat dirinya menjadi dom dan beberapa pria yang telah ia tiduri sebelumnya, namun tak juga mendapat kenikmatan yang ia cari. Merasa frustasi, jarinya mulai bergerak ke arah belakang, mengusap lembut lubang itu agar mempersilahkan jarinya masuk dengan lebih rileks. Satu jari, dua jari, namun tetap saja masih ada yang kurang.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka kunci ponselnya, perlahan ia memeriksa satu-persatu foto di galeri. Hinga akhirnya ia menemukan satu foto di sana, 

Dirinya masih ingat betul ketika Atsumu merebut ponselnya dan memaksanya untuk _selfie_ berdua dengannya. "Kita foto pakai _handphone_ mu saja, supaya lebih aman dan kamu punya kendali atas foto ini. Mau dihapus atau enggak, itu hak mu. Tapi sayang banget kalau dihapus, _cuz we're look so good and messy here_. Beneran seperti habis bercinta", katanya. Di foto itu nampak mereka tengah berbaring dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh kedunya, pipi mereka berhimpitan karena Atsumu memaksa agar kedua wajah mereka terlihat jelas dalam satu _frame_. Hasil fotonya pun sedikit mengabur, namun perasaan itu masih terasa nyata di benak Shouyou. Terlalu nyata untuk berakhir begitu saja.

Air matanya menetes ke layar ponsel, lalu semakin banyak tetesan yang terkumpul seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi di bawah sana. Shouyou tak mampu mengusap air matanya, kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk melepas penat, hatinya terlalu sibuk mengalami konflik antara tak ingin berhenti tapi malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika putih lepas darinya pun tak ada rasa lega setelahnya, yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dan rasa sedih tak berujung.

***

Hari berganti, Shouyou sengaja membuka pintu ruangannya, sengaja agar bisa melihat siapa saja yang lalu lalang melintas di depannya. Namun semakin ia mencari, semakin ia tak menemukannya. Ia mencoba menghubungi dosen pembimbing skripsi Atsumu, namun tak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Berkali-kali ia membuka kontak milik mahasiswanya itu dan mengetik sesuatu di sana, namun kemudian ia hapus dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Atsumu.

" _Right,_ aku sebagai dosen wali hanya khawatir dengan dia yang tak kunjung menuntaskan studinya." Lanjutnya mencari pembenaran, "dan apa yang aku lakukan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu terlalu intens, makanya aku masih suka kepikiran."

Namun malam-malam pun berlalu dengan dirinya yang masih berusaha memuaskan hasratnya seorang diri, sendiri, tenggelam dalam penolakan atas dirinya sendiri— atas hati kecilnya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya mengucap nama Atsumu berkali-kali sebelum mencapai puncak kenikmatan kosong yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

 _"I— I love him.."_ ujarnya pelan, lalu mencoba mengulanginya lagi dengan suara lantang.

 _"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE MIYA ATSUMU! OH MY GOD, WHAT I'VE DONE ALL THIS TIME..."_ Tangisnya tersedu, menyadari kesalahan yang ia lakukan jika menilik ke belakang. Namun tak lama ia menghapus kesedihan itu dan bergegas keluar apartment.

***

Langkah Shouyou terhalang oleh _bouncer_ yang tak mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam Equinox tanpa membawa kartu identitas. "ROXANNE!!! ATSUMU!" Teriak Shouyou lantang, berusaha memanggil dari luar gedung. Mendengar keributan di luar, Atsumu pun keluar untuk memeriksa dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di sana.

Ia melihat sang dosen yang terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya lusuh, kedua mata indahnya sembab.

" _Guys, he's my guest._ Aku aja yang bawa dia ke dalam." Ujar Atsumu mengisyaratkan _bouncer_ untuk mempersilahkan Shouyou masuk.

_"You look like a mess."_

Shouyou kembali menangis dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya, _"It's all because of you!!"_

Tangan Atsumu dengan erat merangkul yang lebih tua, "Yaudah habis ini jelasin kenapa ini semua karena aku."

Tetsurou menghadang keduanya masuk ke ruang _staff_ dan menyuruh Atsumu untuk mengajaknya ke ruangan pribadi sang pemilik _bar_. Setelah Shouyou terlihat lebih tenang, Tetsurou berjalan menuju pintu dan berbalik, "Roxanne, sini ngobrol sama Papi dulu." Sambung Tetsurou sembari menarik Atsumu keluar ruangan. "Shouyou-san, saya pinjam Roxanne sebentar ya."

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter dari sana, Tatsuma berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pegawainya itu, "Atsumu, dia itu orang yang kamu pilih bukan sih? Kamu ada masalah apa sama dia?"

Atsumu hanya bersandar di dinding dan menunduk, lalu menjelaskan kronologi yang sebenarnya kepada Tetsurou. Si bos pun menepuk pundaknya, "Atsumu, waktu itu kamu sendiri yang memilih dia. Jadi apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian, tolong segera selesaikan supaya kamu bisa fokus kerja lagi." Lanjut Tetsurou yang tak memberi Atsumu kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya, " _Just take the day off tonight, it's okay. Bar_ juga nggak seramai biasanya kok."

 _"Th— thank you,_ Tetsurou-san _..."_

Tetsurou memeluk Atsumu dan mengusap rambutnya, "Y _osh.. Yosh.. Don't give me such a puppy eyes like that. It's alright. Go get what you really want._ Jangan lupa keluar lewat pintu belakang ya, _I'll call you a cab._ "

***

Hening.

Kata itulah yang cocok menggambarkan situasi antara Shouyou dan Atsumu selama perjalanan pulang di dalam taksi. Hanya suara hujan yang berseru di balik jendela dan radio yang samar terdengar, keduanya pun tak banyak bicara setelah Atsumu mengarahkan supir untuk ke alamat apartment Shouyou dan dengan cepat yang lebih tua menjawab, "Aku nggak mau pulang. Kemana aja, asal jangan pulang ke apartmentku."

Atsumu pun mengubah tujuannya menjadi beberapa kilometer lebih jauh, lalu menarik tubuh Shouyou yang berusaha memberi jarak agar tak saling bersentuhan ke arahnya. "Kamu tadi nyariin aku sampai _make a scene_ di bar, sekarang malah jaga jarak. Mau mu apa, hmm? Kalau ada orang dari kampus kita lihat kamu begini, gimana?"

Air mata Shouyou kembali menetes, membasahi baju Atsumu. Ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya agar karena malu, _"I— I don't care."_

Atsumu terkekeh lalu menciumi rambut Shouyou, "Kita pulang ke kost. _It's a lil bit messy and kinda cramp there, is that okay?"_

Shouyou mengangguk, _"I said anywhere but my apartment."_

Sesampainya di kost, Atsumu memberinya sepasang sandal untuk berjalan di dalam ruangan empat kali empat milik Atsumu yang ia sewa perbulannya. Tak banyak perabotan di sana, hanya ranjang ukuran _queen_ , lemari pakaian, dan meja kayu dengan beberapa laci dibawahnya, serta cermin yang lebih dari separuh tinggi Shouyou. Kamar itu terasa terang dengan dinding berwarna putih dan tak banyak poster yang tertempel di sana. Terdengar suara kipas angin yang baru saja dinyalakan Atsumu, kepala kipas itu memutar dan menyebarkan angin ke segala penjuru kamarnya. "Maaf ya kamarnya sempit."

Shouyou tak memberi respon apa-apa, sedangkan Atsumu sendiri sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu tak terduganya malam ini.

 _"I don't have a fancy tea here, is honey water enough?"_ Tanya Atsumu yang menawarkan mug hangat berisi air madu. Shouyou pun menerimanya dan memegang tangan Atsumu, _"I— I'm sorry.."_

"Minum dulu, biar ngomongnya lancar." Jawab Atsumu cepat.

" _I'm sorry_ , Atsumu. Aku nggak punya keberanian untuk terbuka tentang preferensiku dan malah berujung menghina pekerjaanmu hanya karena banyak orang yang masih belum bisa menerimanya. Dan ketika aku bilang aku nggak bisa punya hubungan asmara dengan mahasiswa, _all I want is you finish your goddamn thesis and graduate_! Bukannya malah menghilang dan nggak berangkat kuliah. Aku ingin bilang begitu secara langsung, tapi aku takut kalau aku terlalu menuntut banyak hal dan justru kamu jadi menjauh.." Sambung Shouyou dengan terbata-bata, _"I'm pathetic, I'm coward, I'm—"_

" _Enough. I understand. I know you tried to defend yourself,_ aku tahu kalau ini semua hal yang riskan untuk kariermu." Potong Atsumu, " _Actually, I have something to tell you…_ "

Shouyou mengambil secarik tisu dan mengusap air matanya, " _Tell me what? About you manipulating Supernova's winner? I know,_ 'tsum _. It's fine_ , udah berlalu juga."

 _"How— how did you know?"_ Tanya Atsumu menggenggam erat kedua lengan Shouyou. "Kiyoomi." Jawab Shouyou singkat, _"Well, he's such a charismatic person, you know."_

Genggaman Atsumu semakin kencang, " _Huh?! What the hell?! Did he seduced you or something?!"_

Shouyou menggeleng dan giliran menenangkan pria yang lebih muda itu. Atsumu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Shouyou, "Kumohon, jangan minum dengan _host_ lain selain aku."

Shouyou mengusap rambut ikal pria bersurai pirang yang bersikap manja di depannya, _"I won't. I promise."_

Atsumu bangkit dan mengecup lembut bibir Shouyou, "Sensei, _I love you.._ "

Masih dengan terbata-bata— Shouyou merespon pelan, _"I know.."_

 _"Don't you love me too,_ sensei? _"_ Atsumu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Shouyou.

_"I— I… I lov.. ugh, it's haaard. You know it already, Atsumu._ _"_

_"No, I don't."_ Responnya menggoda, _"Say it loud and clear."_

Dengan cemberut Shouyou menurutinya, ia pun menjawab dengan berbisik, _"I.. I love you.."_

_"I said loud and clea—"_

_"I love you."_ Respon cepat Shouyou dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Hah? Apa? Kurang jelas." Jawab Atsumu seraya mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Shouyou.

Shouyou menghela napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan teriakan yang lantang, _"I SAID I LOVE YOU, YOU GODDAMMI—"_

Dengan segera Atsumu menutup rapat mulut Shouyou dengan kedua tangannya, _"It's 10 pm, don't be too loud."_

Mereka pun melepas tawa bersama, lalu saling menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

Atsumu menyentuh hidung Shouyou dengan miliknya dan kembali menciumi pria kesayangannya itu, "Mau mandi bareng nggak?" 

Dengan tersipu Shouyou mengangguk dan mengiyakan ajakannya. _"O— okay…"_

Malam itu, di kamar sempit nan sederhana milik Atsumu, keduanya sama-sama memadu rasa sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan berganti.

Hari yang dinanti Atsumu pun akhirnya tiba.

Dirinya berbaris di antara beberapa peserta lain, menunggu giliran fakultasnya dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan. Semuanya terasa seragam bagi Atsumu, yang membedakan hanya beberapa corak warna antara jurusan satu dengan yang lain. Matanya mencari sosok yang ia cari, sosok yang sebelumnya merapikan toga miliknya dan memperingatkan dirinya agar tidak tertidur saat prosesi wisuda berlangsung.

Tepat sebelum ia melangkah masuk, ada salah satu mahasiswa yang memberinya seikat bunga dan sebuah amplop berisi surat. Belum sempat ia membuka surat itu, barisan itu mulai berjalan ke dalam gedung.

Setelah duduk dan gilirannya berjalan menuju rektor untuk disahkan sebagai seorang wisudawan, Atsumu membuka surat yang terselip di bunga mawar merah yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal itu.

> _"Atsumu, selamat wisuda ya! Selamat datang ke dunia yang sesungguhnya, I'm so proud of you. All the sleepless night, semua keluhan kalau kamu nggak sanggup menyelesaikannya, semua revisi-revisi yang kamu pikir nggak pernah ada habisnya, kini telah membuahkan hasil. Your determination really moves me, Gin. Our path is made by a terribly good timing and dumb luck, and I'm so lucky to be with you._
> 
> _Thank you. I love you."_
> 
> _— HS._

Mata Atsumu nanar, berusaha untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Surat ini jauh lebih bermakna dari keseluruhan acara yang sudah membuatnya bosan sejak di menit-menit himne universitasnya berkumandang. Dengan siaga tatapannya mengarah ke sosok yang membuatnya berjalan hingga sejauh ini, sosok yang sedang bercengkerama dengan dosen fakultas lain.

Atsumu pun melambaikan tangannya yang masih memegang seikat bunga mawar itu, berharap akan dilirik oleh seseorang yang ia maksud. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar, tanda notifikasi masuk.

 **Hinata Shouyou** :

» _You like the flowers?_

 **Me** :

« _I like the letter better._

 **Hinata Shouyou** :

» _No, don't. It's terrible._ T__T

» _Anyway_ , habis ini mau makan apa?

» _Takeaway_ pizza mau?

 **Me** :

« Gimana kalau makan kamu aja?

 **Hinata Shouyou** :

» Haha, _okay then. I'll it slide today since it's your graduation day._

 **Me** :

« Yeay! _I love you_! <3

 **Hinata Shouyou** :

» _Me too._

» Ya sudah, fokus ikuti wisuda dan jangan sampai ketiduran ya!

Atsumu tersenyum memandangi ponselnya, _"I'm the one who's lucky to have you, Hinata Shouyou."_


End file.
